the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
King Shark
King Shark ist ein Metawesen von Erde-2, ein Mitstreiter von Zoom und in dieser Funktion ein Feind von Flash. Früheres Leben Einst war Shay Lamden auf Erde 2 ein Meeresbiologe, dessen Spezialität Haie waren. Um 2013 experimentierte er mit Hai-Genen, bis er sich durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers in einen riesigen Hybriden aus Hai und Mensch verwandelte. In seiner neuen Existenz wurde er zu einer Gefahr für die Menschen bis er in den Diensten des Superschurken Zoom kam. Später beauftragte Zoom die Tötung von Flash und schickte King Shark durch ein Portal nach Central City von Erde 1. Staffel 2 Als der Flash heimlich Patty Spivot beobachtete packte ihn King Shark von Hinten am Nacken und hob ihn in die Luft. King Shark versuchte Flash den Kopf abzubeißen, doch Patty Spivot bemerkte dies und schoss mehrmals auf das riesige Metawesen, das von den Kugeln nicht verletzt wurde. Noch ehe er Patty erreichen konnte wurde er mit einer Strahlenkanone von Hinten beschossen und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Der Retter erwies sich als Harrison Wells von Erde 2. "Ein würdiger Nachfolger" King Shark kam in Gewahrsam von A.R.G.U.S. (Amanda Waller hatte vor ihrem Tod die Absicht King Shark als effektive Waffe zu benutzen) bis er aus seinem Aquarium fliehen konnte, noch immer von dem Bestreben erfüllt Flash im Auftrag von Zoom zu töten. John Diggle und Lyla Michaels konnten Barry Allen vor King Shark warnen. Harrison Wells von Erde 2 erzählte von King Shark und man fand heraus, dass der örtliche Shay Lamden als Folge der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion an schweren Tumoren starb anstatt zu einem Haimenschen zu werden. Cisco und Caitlyn wandten sich an Tanya Lamden, der Witwe von dem verstorbenen hiesigen Shay Lamden und hofften durch ihre bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse Wege zu finden King Shark zu fassen, der eine auf ihn eingesetzte Einheit von A.R.G.U.S. bereits erledigt hatte. Später King Shark folgte die Fährte von Flash, die ihm zum Haus der Familie West führte und zertrümmerte das Dach. Barry Allen konnte sich ihm als Flash entgegenstellen, aber wurde von King Shark überwältigt. Noch ehe King Shark angreifen konnte floh er als er die herannahenden Wagen von A.R.G.U.S. bemerkte. An den Docks kam es zum entscheidenden Kampf gegen King Shark bei der Flash mittels seiner Supergeschwindigkeit auf dem Wasser lief und King Shark nahm die Verfolgung auf. Flash umrundete King Shark bis er ein elektrisches Feld aufbaute. Mit der aufgeladenen Spannung schaffte Flash King Shark mit einem Blitzschlag außer Gefecht zu setzen. King Shark kam wieder in der Obhut von A.R.G.U.S. und man möchte einen Weg finden ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln. "King Shark (Episode)" Staffel 3 Später wurde King Shark bei A.R.G.U.S. der Wächter der Dominator Energiequelle. "Verlorene Erinnerungen" Team Flash benötigte die Energiequelle, um die Speedforce-Bazooka anzutreiben, um somit Savitar zu bekämpfen, doch Lyla Michaels verweigerte die Übergabe. Später brach Flash mit dem aus der Vergangenheit geholten Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold in A.R.G.U.S. ein und mussten es mit King Shark aufnehmen. Mit Hilfe der Kältekanone konnte die Temperatur im Safe so gesenkt werden, dass King Shark einschlafen konnte. Allerdings löste Flash unabsichtlich den Alarm aus und der Safe schloss sich, mit Captain Cold darin. King Shark erwachte und Cisco schaffte es per Computer den Safe zu öffnen. Flash schaffte es Captain Cold aus dem Safe zu ziehen und das sich schließende Tor schnitt King Shark die Hand ab, welche jedoch wieder nachwachsen konnte."Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet" Supergirl - Staffel 3 Irgendwie gelang es King Shark aus A.R.G.U.S. zu flüchten und wurde inmitten von Central City von Flash bekämpft, wobei Iris West per Funk versucht mit ihm ein paar Details für ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit zu besprechen. Flash schafft es schließlich King Shark zu überwältigen."Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Staffel 5 Team Flash entwickelte ein Metawesen-Heilmittel, um Cicada aufzuhalten. Für sie kam King Shark in Frage das Mittel auf seine Wirksamkeit zu testen. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin und Nora West-Allen trafen sich mit Lyla Diggle, um sich mit King Shark zu treffen und mit ihm über die mögliche Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen zu sprechen. Zudem trafen sie auf die Meeresbiologin Tanya Lamden, der Witwe des Shay Lamden (der im Gegensatz zu seinem Doppelgänger von Erde 2 starb), der es gelungen war mittels einer von ihr entwickelten telepathischen Krone Kontakt mit King Shark aufzunehmen und sich eine Beziehung entwickelt hatte. Es kam zum Treffen mit King Shark, doch ehe sie ihm von dem Mittel genauer erzählen konnten kam es zu einer Rückkopplung und King Shark drehte durch und suchte das Heil in der Flucht. Später konnten Barry, Cisco und Nora auf King Shark stoßen und ihm die telepathische Krone wieder aufsetzen. Trotz der beruhigenden Worte von Tanya packte King Shark Cisco und drohte ihn aufzufressen. Barry sah keine andere Möglichkeit als King Shark das Metawesen-Heilmittel einzuspritzen. Die Rückverwandlung zeigte sich erfolgreich und King Shark wurde wieder Shay Lamden. Shay zeigte sich zunächst geschockt, doch konnte er sich wieder fassen. Harrison Sherloque Wells fragte Shay, ob der Hai oder der Mensch mehr Gewalt über sich hatte. Shay antwortete, dass er sich für seine Taten als King Shark verantwortlich fühlte. Als Tanya ihm ihre Hand hielt und er sie berühren wollte verwandelte sich sein linker Arm kurzzeitig. Es zeigte sich, dass noch in seiner Hirnanhangdrüse noch Reste der Dunklen Materie vorhanden war. Shay blieb auf Vorschlag von Team Flash bei S. T. A. R. Labs, wobei es sich zeigte, dass Tanya Liebe für ihn empfand (was Sherloque Wells auch erkannte) und er für sie. Als Gorilla Grodd, der aus dem Gewahrsam von A.R.G.U.S. fliehen konnte und hinter der Rückkopplung steckte, sich daran machte mit Hilfe der telepathischen Krone die Macht über die Bewohner von Central City zu erlangen und Flash und Nora auf verlorenem Posten standen, zeigte sich Shay bereit sich wieder in King Shark zu verwandeln, da er als Haimensch nicht von Grodd kontrolliert werden kann, wohl wissend, dass es kein zurück mehr geben würde und als Buße für seine früheren schlimmen Taten. Durch Ciscos Kräfte konnte sie Wirkung des Heilmittels rückgängig gemacht werden und Shay Lamden verwandelte sich wieder in King Shark. Cisco vibte King Shark zu Grodd und es kam zum Kampf, jedoch gelang es Grodd King Shark kopfüber an einem Kran zu hängen, was King Shark schwächte. Doch Barry und Nora konnten ihn mit ihren Blitzen wiedererwecken und King Shark konnte mit einem gezielten Schlag Grodd kampfunfähig machen und die telepathische Krone für sich beanspruchen. Wieder unter der Obhut von A.R.G.U.S. wurde King Shark in ein Bassin gesteckt und Tanya fragte ihn warum er dies getan hatte. King Shark erklärte, dass er dies für sie immer tun würde. Tanya drückte ihre Hand auf das Glas und King Shark erwiderte die Berührung."King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd" Aussehen King Shark ist teils Mensch und teils Hai von hünenhaftem Wuchs und mit sehr muskulösem Körperbau. Er trägt eine kurze zerrissene dunkle Hose. Als Mensch ist Shay Lamden ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar und Bartansatz und einen muskulösen Körperbau. Persönlichkeit King Shark hat eine animalische Natur und ist sehr auf seine Ziele fixiert. Trotz all seiner animalischen Triebe und seinem Wahnsinn verfügt er über genug Intelligenz. Als Mensch zeigt sich Shay Lamden als freundlich, aber auch als sehr reuevoll für das, was er dereinst als King Shark tat. Auftritte Staffel 2 * Ein würdiger Nachfolger * King Shark (Episode) Staffel 3 * Verlorene Erinnerungen * Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet Supergirl - Staffel 3 * Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1 Staffel 5 * King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd Trivia In den DC Comics ist King Shark der Sohn einer Hai-Gottheit und heißt Nanaue. Die Figur des King Shark trat erstmals Superboy vol. 4 #9 (November 1994) auf. Er trat zumeist als Gegner von Superboy und Aquaman auf bis er zum Mitglied der Suicide Squad wurde. Zitate * Zoom will deinen Tod. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) * Wo ist Flash? Ich kann ihn wittern. (King Shark bei der Suche nach Flash) * Du magst vielleicht schnell sein, aber sicher nicht so schnell wie ich im Wasser. Versuch mich zu fangen. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) * Eure Waffen können mich nicht stoppen, Flash. Zuerst töte ich dich und dann sie. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) * Sie fragen mich, ob ich für meine Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden soll. Meine Antwort ist einfach. Ja, das sollte ich. (Shay Lamden zu Sherloque Wells) * Tanya, ich kann Flash retten, die Leute der Stadt, dich. Ich habe so viele schlimme Dinge getan, ich muss es tun. (Shay Lamden über seine Bereitschaft wieder King Shark zu werden) * King Shark will, dass du verschwindest! (King Shark zu Gorilla Grodd) * Ich würde es immer wieder tun, für dich, meine Liebste. (King Shark zu Tanya Lamden) Galerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von Erde 2 Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Metawesen